


Desolation

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Isabella works for Adrian for a while now. Their relationship is great until Isabella meets the clanless vampire Jax Matsuo. She fell in love with the clanless vampire, and cannot live without him. But Adrian forces her to live without Jax when something terrible happens.





	Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Isabella Russel
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 15 minutes

Every night Isabella doesn’t have to work she sneaks out to meet him and today is another day of sneaking out to meet him.  
The day she saw him the first time she was a little bit scared of how he would react towards a human. She was captured by his eyes the way his red glooming eyes looked at her: the way his dark hair flew in the wind. She looked down at his clothes and wonders who he was. When she looked back to his eyes, she wondered what colour his real eyes have, when he is not a vampire. But before she could ask him who he was her phone rings and she turns around to her balcony door to look at the phone on her desk. As she turned around the man was gone.

The second time they met she was arrested by The Baron even though Adrian said she was safe and doesn’t have to worry. But if someone would have been there to get her wouldn’t he already know about him? But it wasn’t Adrian’s men who saved her, it was the same man with the glooming red eyes who took her out of there into a little cabin in a dark corner of the city. She recognised him because of his brown leather jacket. This time when she looks up, he doesn’t have the usual red glooming eyes anymore. There are dark brown and for Isabella, there are the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

As she round the corner of the tower of Raines Corps, she sees him looking around in the dark corner behind the tree. Every step she takes closer she gets nervous, and she doesn’t even know why, they spend time together as often as they can but the more, she spends time with him the better she likes him. The moment she steps on a little branch he looks up and smiles at her. The eyes of Jax Matsuo – it’s like she watches into her future.

“I always come to see you; you know that." She hugs him tight and he hugs her back immediately, nuzzling his head in her neck.

“Let’s take a walk through Central Park?" Jax mumbles on Isa’s neck.

“Good idea." Isa breaks the hug and cuddles on Jax's arm and together they walk into the Central Park.

“You are very quiet today.” Jax notices.

“Nah, I am fine."

Jax narrowed his eyes and arches one eyebrow at her. "Okay, I am not fine," Isa admits.

“What is wrong? Did Adrian say something?"

“Beside that, he still wants to kill you? No. It’s not Adrian it’s actually you.” Isa explains looking up at Jax who has a shocked expression.

“Me?" Jax stops walking and looks at her, his heart beating hard in his chest.

“It’s nothing bad Jax, or I mean yes for me it is, but nothing you think right now." Isabella stands in front of him, looking up in his eyes and puts her arms around his torso. “It’s because no one helps you to get into a clan. And that you could turn into a feral any minute. I am just scared to lose you, Jax. I know we don’t know us for that long but the moment I saw you on the other side of the roof I felt sparks between us. Sounds weird I know and you – “

Jax cups her face. "You are mumbling, again." He smiles at her. "I had the same feeling about you seeing you on the other side, but I was scared because I was following you and I didn’t want to answer any questions yet, that’s why I left. And I can’t promise you to not turn into a feral because that’s my fate right now because no one takes us. We are only pain in their asses. Sorry for the words I use but it’s true. They don’t care about us."

Isa cuddles on his chest. "I know that. I know it since Adrian accepted the deal with the Senator to kill all of you." Jax holds her closer and kisses her on the hair.

“Well then let us spend as much time together as possible," Jax responds.

 

Together they walk further through the Central Park and talk about the other clanless vampires and the powerful vampires who don’t want to make them join into a clan. At the end of the night, Jax brings her back to the dark corner of the tower of Raines Corps.

“Will I see you tomorrow?" Isa asks.

“I will be here waiting for you." Jax looks at her and puts his hands nervously in his pocket. Isa puts her lower lip between her teeth and looks at him, stepping closer.

Jax looks back to her and whips his feet back and forth. Isa breaks the distance between them and kisses him for the first time. Jax removes his hands from his pocket and pulls her closer and kisses her back passionately. He pulls her against the wall and presses himself on her. After a while kissing, they break the kiss and they gaze into each other eyes. Isa smiles at him.

“Now I really have to go, Jax" He nods and kisses her forehead and walks away but doesn’t turn away from her.

“Careful the – "

Before she can stop her sentence Jax’ back already hit the tree. Isa starts to laugh at him and shakes her head. Even though it’s dark outside she can see him blushing and stroking through his hair at the back of his neck.

The moment Isabella walks into the floor of Adrian he already stands in front of her desk waiting for her.

“Do you wait for long?”

“Where were you? I expected you to be back ten minutes ago." Adrian says with a cold expression.

“Sorry I forgot the time."

Adrian nods.

"Did you think about the issue with the clanless vampires?" Isa asks.

“I did. And I came to the decision to follow the Senator in this."

Isa looks up at him shocked, her heart breaking. "You really want to kill them all?”

Adrian nods. "I can’t safe them."

Anger starts to boil in Isa. "Because you don’t even try it! You just give up. You give them up. You give me up!"

Adrian looks at her. "Isa this is clanless vampires who will turn into ferals any minute. And then they hurt people.”

“They turn into ferals because you don’t want them to join your clans. You had the privileges to be turned by a vampire with a clan, but they didn’t have that privilege. Do you think they wanted to become vampires? No! No one wants that! And you punish them for something they can’t change!" Isa shouts in rage.

“Isa! Be reasonable.”

“I am more reasonable than you are." She takes the notebook out of her bag.

“Here are your appointments for today. I can’t work with you today." She turns around.

“Isa? Is there something you don’t tell me?" She looks back at him.

“Yes, Mr Raines. Like everything that is happening in my privacy. You are just the cruel boss I don’t have to tell anything!" She walks out of the office running into Kamilah.

“Isabella!"

The elevator door closes, and he is left with a dumbfounded Kamilah.

“What was that?”

“I don’t have the slightest idea, Kamilah."

“Well, maybe you should keep an eye on her.”

“Stop we had that discussion before, and I told you already that I trust her."

“Really? So, you know she is walking around with that clanless vampire?" Kamilah looks expectantly at Adrian.

He turns around to her and narrows his eyes. “What?”

“Oh, Adrian. You have a big heart for that little human. But she is not the one you think she is. She is with this clanless vampire for weeks. Every night when she makes the break, she meets him outside. You are pretty naive if you never noticed.” Kamilah explains.

“I will talk to her later about that."

 

For the rest of the week, Isabella never arrived at work, only messaging emails to Adrian about the appointments for the current day. But Adrian has enough and needs to know what is happening between that clanless vampire, Kamilah talked about, and Isabella who Adrian fell in love with.  
At Isa’s apartment, he goes upstairs and before he knocks at the door he can hear laughing - one male voice and clearly her own.

Is this that vampire Kamilah mentioned? How close are they? Does she love him? Will he use her to feed on her? OH god did she let him feed on her?

Adrian knocks at the door and the voices stop immediately. He can hear the footsteps behind the door.

“Mr Raines? What are you doing here?”

“You know you can call me Adrian. Who is here with you?"

“This is none of your business, Adrian.”

“But I want to know. Is it the clanless vampire you meet in every break you take?" Isabella looks up at him and lets him in.

“Yes, it is. And he never did anything wrong! He never hurt me, never!" Isabella crosses her arms in front of her.

Jax walks over to her and put one protective arm around her waist. "Jax Matsuo." He holds out one hand, but Adrian doesn’t take it so Jax pulls the hand back.

“What do you want Adrian? This is my life and I can decide with who I want to spend my time with." Isabella explains annoyed.

“But he will hurt you as soon as he turns into a feral.”

“Or he won’t hurt me at all because you and all the other vampires want to kill him to prevent us from the bad. And you know there is another way!”

“I am powerless in this case Isa.”

“You are not, and you know that!”

“I just want to protect you!”

“But you don’t need to protect me! Not from him!” She cuddles on Jax who holds her close and looks at Adrian.

“I wouldn’t hurt her, Mr Raines.”

“Now you still have that sense but as soon as you transform not anymore."

“Adrian, I love him! Don’t you get it? He is the one I love, and he makes me happy! He makes me feel safe and YOU will be the reason why I will lose that!"

Adrian looks at her shocked. "I am – "

Suddenly Jax shrugs together holding his stomach and groans. “Jax? OH my gosh, what is happening, Jax!?” Isabella holds him and strokes his back.

“Isa you have to go now," Jax said through gritted teeth.

“I am not leaving you? Are you hurt? Do you have a wound?" Jax groans again and falls to the floor, shaking his head.

“It’s over Isa. It’s too late.” Jax looks up her, his dark eyes with a shade of red losing the light she used to see.

“Jax..." She knees in front of him and holds his hand.

“Please, you have to go Isa. I won’t be able to hold myself back.”

“I can’t go! Please, Adrian, you have to do something!" Isa begs.

“Isa please go I don’t want to hurt you and you shall remember me the way I am now. As a good vampire." Jax takes her hand and groans in pain.

Isabella just shakes her head.

"I love you, Isa. I wish we met under different circumstances. And that we could have a future together. I am thankful that you were – " He closes his eyes. “trying to help us all. We will be thankful for that! But now you really have to go.”

“I love you, Jax. I can’t walk away." She kisses Jax who kisses her back.

After they separate, she looks up to Adrian who looks at them.

“Adrian please... do something.”

“I am sorry, but I can’t. I have enough difficulties with the issue turning Lily into a vampire without the permission of the council. And I don’t know exactly how to stop someone turning into a feral.”

“I know that you are lying! I know it! You just don’t want to help him!”  
“Aaargh!!" Jax shouts in pain and lies on the side, pulling his legs close to him. “Isa go!”

She can see how his fingernails grow and his skin changes the colour from the normal skin colour he used to have to dark grey. His hair changes the colour from brown to grey and some of it falls out, and also his teeth transforms too. Isabella takes a step back until she hits the wall. Her heart aches at the sight she sees in front of her. The man she fell in love with changes into a living monster and the man she thought she could trust just stands there without helping them. Tears start to blur her view. Jax stands up and looks at Isabella with hungry red eyes.

Before he has the change to attack Isa, Adrian pushes a bench into his heart. "NOOOOO!" Isa screams, sliding down the fall holding her legs, letting the tears fall.

The last thing she sees is the old brown eyes of Jax before he falls to ashes. Adrian walks over to Isabella who slides away from him.

“Don’t you dare and touch me!”

“Isabella he would have killed you if I hadn’t stop him!" Isabella gets up and wishes away her tears and glares at Adrian.

“I would rather be dead than without Jax. YOU KILLED HIM! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! You are nothing better than the man who turned you and made you to the monster you are now.”

“Isa.." He says with a soft voice, reaching out to her, but she pushes him away.

“Leave my apartment, Adrian! And don’t expect me to be at work because I quit! Search for another stupid assistant but I won’t be the one anymore!"

“Isa... I can make you forget this!”

“I don’t want to forget that! And now leave my apartment! You are not welcomed here!" She screams at him, and Adrian leaves the apartment as the realisation hits him. He lost her because he didn’t help the clanless vampires. He hurt her even though he tried to prevent her from exactly that.

Three weeks later Isabella walks through the Central Park to the place she was fighting for with the government:

"Mrs Matsuo, we can’t let someone spread the ashes in Central Park because it’s not a cemetery.”  
“Please, Mr James. I lost my husband and I want to spread his ashes in Central Park because that’s where we had our first date. Please, Sir. I just want to have a place I can go to and feel close to him. " Isabella begs him.

“Okay, Mrs Matsuo we allow you to spread the ashes in the corner of the central park. You also can use a little tombstone to show someone is there so you can leave flowers there. And I am sorry for losing your husband."

She told the man working in the government that she is married to Jax in hope he will accept her wish easier than her being just a girlfriend.  
After a short walk, she arrives under the tree at the far end of the Central Park at the tombstone

Isabella lays down the white lilies on his tombstone and knees down in front of it.

“Hey, Jax. I lost you three weeks ago now and it still feels like it was yesterday. You made me the happiest woman on your side, and I will never forget you. And one day, we meet again Jax. I promise you that." She kisses her hand and stroke the kissed hand over the tombstone.

One look back and she leaves the tombstone behind her, leaving Central Park.


End file.
